Young Temptation
by destinyTail0
Summary: Pyrrha goes on a date with a rather short Jaune.


RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and by extension, Roosterteeth.

* * *

"OhgodwhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo!?" Pyrrha panicked hysterically as she paced back and forth in her dorm room.

She was dressed as though she was going out for a night on the town.

Yellow tee. Brown jeans. Small brown string jacket. Small black skirt.

She even took off her head dress and jewelry.

And her make up wasn't slouching.

She was casual.

Casually panicking.

"Okayokayokay! IcandothisIcandothisI-"

**SLAP**

Pyrrha was suddenly slapped in the middle of her rambling.

Looking up, she saw the bubbly as ever Nora Valkyrie, grinning and unfazed from hitting Pyrrha.

"Come on, Pyrrha. Don't go wigging out on me."

"B-b-but it's a date! A date-date! With Jaune!" Pyrrha sputtered with a pink expression.

Nora sneered. "Ha. What are you getting so worried about? It's not the first time you two went on a date. You two went out loads of times already." Nora chuckled, deciding to bother Ren, who was quietly studying a book.

He was keeping silent, as though he only wants to speak when necessary.

"But we were just hanging out. Nothing romantic!" Pyrrha struggled back.

Nora raised a sly brow.

"Pyr. You're in denial. Again." Nora smiled bubbly.

Pyrrha flinched, then looked defeated.

Nora was right.

She and Jaune were dating for quite a while now.

Although it was awkward in how it started. And Pyrrha was still acting delusional to this day about it.

She just couldn't believe it. Every day, she just feels like she's on cloud nine.

After seeing him for the first time in the locker rooms, Pyrrha took an interest in him.

It wasn't anything serious, just friendly.

Imagine her luck when he turned out to be her partner.

She didn't mind it at all.

Jaune seemed to be a good person. He's confident in himself and very sharp.

But she didn't know that much until she found out that Jaune was VERY conscious of his actions. Every time she tried to talk to Jaune, he would just twiddle his thumbs and avoid eye contact. He doesn't even say much either, keeping himself to only a few words per day. At that point, it would be obvious that Jaune and Ren would be fast friends.

However, throughout the first semester, the timid and shy Jaune progressively grew warmer towards Pyrrha.

He started to be more open and expressive towards her and his teammates. On the day that Jaune decided to smile, Pyrrha was almost admitted to the infirmary from a heart attack.

And although Jaune managed to make friends with Team JNPR's neighbors, Team RWBY, he was more inclined to be around Pyrrha more often, much to her surprise.

As the days go by, Pyrrha would always see Jaune being by her side every chance he could get, looking cautious and nervous whenever they walked around the school. It was as if he was a small, naïve child.

Every so often, Jaune would do anything he can to make Pyrrha's life in Beacon as comfortable as possible, without asking for compensation. Every chance he got, Jaune would always smile around Pyrrha. A friendly gesture if she ever seen any.

Jaune would make her a homemade lunch, ask her for tutoring, hang around with her, Ren, and Nora, and just being a normal friend. Something that Pyrrha always wanted.

Although it turned out to be more than she bargained for.

If anyone were to ask, Pyrrha would immediately blame Yang for what it's worth.

The constant teasing and cat calling. Pyrrha just couldn't get red enough!

Of course, Yang meant it all in good fun.

Everyone had a good laugh at first.

Heck, even Pyrrha laughed a little back when she didn't see Jaune as Jaune and as more of a partner and child.

But then, something changed.

Over time, Jaune's compassion and friendliness to Pyrrha rubbed her a bit too much.

Pyrrha denied and denied all she wanted.

She wasn't in love with her partner. She's just friends with him. That was all.

But the proof was there.

Jaune was there.

He gave her, the Mistral champion 4 times running, all of his undivided attention.

Her, the champion who's been so lonely all her career and possibly life.

He gave Pyrrha the one thing she ever wanted in her life.

A friend.

An actual legitimate friend.

Nothing fake.

Nothing superficial.

No attention at waxed and waned.

A true, genuine friend.

It was something magical. Something Pyrrha had only remembered seeing out of a fairy tale.

Jaune was her prince charming.

He gave her everything she could have ever needed out of a friend.

Attention, laughs, memories.

Everything.

It was inevitable for Pyrrha to fall in love with him.

No matter how much Pyrrha wanted to deny it.

Why would she want to ruin such a beautiful thing?

Why would she want to ruin her friendship with Jaune?

He was her first ever REAL friend.

Why ruin it with something like love?

But it was there.

No matter how hard she tried to look away,

One thing was true.

She loves Jaune.

And everything he's ever done for her.

So the one day she was egged on by Nora, Yang, Ruby, Blake, and surprisingly Weiss to go confess to Jaune about her feelings, Jaune just had to walk up to her and hug her as if it was their final days together.

He didn't say a single word.

But that smile.

THAT SMILE HE HAD ON.

Pyrrha didn't know if she wanted to cry from happiness or faint.

He was practically yelling, "YES, YES I LOVE YOU!"

Pyrrha still remembers when Nora and Yang tried firing off their weapons as fireworks.

After that day, Pyrrha knows distinctly that she and Jaune would walk hand in hand to class every day.

All while Jaune had the brightest smile she'd grew fond of seeing.

Heck, they held hands wherever they went.

And imagine her surprise when Jaune asked her out.

She couldn't have said 'YES!' fast enough.

After that, it was happy trails.

Long story short, Pyrrha was really darn happy that she's going out with Jaune.

But now...

"It just feels different." Pyrrha confessed.

Nora's eyes widened.

"Pyrrha, you're not gonna dump him, are you?" Nora shuddered as Ren looked up from his book in mild surprise.

"NO! No no no no no!" Pyrrha waved her hands in front of her. "I would never! It's just... I have a feeling about this night."

"Why?" Nora said curious.

Ren looked on with blank concern.

"I feel like I should try to go further with him." Pyrrha shrank nervously.

Then, Nora looked at Ren with bewilderment. Ren looked back with rolling eyes and went back to studying.

Looking back, Nora hesitated. "Are you telling me... That you've NEVER KISSED HIM?"

"What? Yes I have! Of course I have! I mean we've been going out for months now, so of course I would have kissed him already." Pyrrha stammered as she did all she could to avoid Nora's judging eyes.

Nora raised a questioning brow.

"Have you?" Nora confronted with a blank tone.

"... No." Pyrrha sulked.

"Well, fix it!" Nora perked up from Ren's bed.

"Better late than never I always say!" Nora laugh haurty.

Then she strolled over to a distressed Pyrrha and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look. You're our leader." Nora started. "You're brave, smart, and funny. There's no way he could resist you. You just gotta nudge it in the right direction. You're going to a movie, right? You know what it is?"

"Oh, uh..." Pyrrha went to fumble into her back pocket, handing Nora a ticket.

Nora examined it... then her face turned sour. "Pyr, this is a chick flick."

"Um... What's a chick flick?" Pyrrha honestly asked.

Nora could not look more annoyed and disgusted.

"It's a movie..." Nora gestured her hands forward. "Where you make out the whole time, instead of watching the movie."

Pyrrha's face looked redder than her own hair.

"W-what?" Pyrrha stepped back shocked. "B-b-but Jaune picked it out! He couldn't have known!"

Nora looked at Pyrrha as if she was crazy.

"Pyrrha. Girl." Pyrrha had never heard Nora use the word 'Girl' in a more intimidating voice. "You go to the movies with Jaune... And suck his face. Don't even give him time for air." Nora said bluntly.

"You are a big girl and a responsible leader. And as your best friend and teammate, I say that you go do your responsibility as a girlfriend and give him the best first kiss he'll ever want."

Pyrrha could not look more confused as she is now.

"I... don't know, Nora." Pyrrha sighed dejectedly to the side.

"I mean... It'd be nice..." Pyrrha said with an embarrassed smile. "But I don't want to ruin this."

"JUST GO!" Nora flat out grabbed Pyrrha by the shoulders and shook her mad. "GO AND BE HAPPY YOU FOOL! You can't just wait for him to do it for you! Jaune is too shy to do anything! YOU HAVE TO WOMAN UP AND GET THOSE LIPS AROUND HIS LIPS! I promise that you won't regret it! IT'LL BE THE GREATEST HAPPENING EVER SINCE YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS MET!"

Nora stopped her shaking to see Pyrrha dazed out of her mind.

Cracking a smile, Nora spoke. "Now what are you gonna do?"

"Suck Jaune's face..." Pyrrha said, still dizzy.

"And then..?" Nora tilted her head.

"...W-what else did you say?" Pyrrha questioned, gathering her strength.

"Get me candy. All this yelling and teenage drama is making me hungry." Nora sighed, letting go of Pyrrha and sitting by Ren again.

Pyrrha wore a simple smile. Nora was always the sun in the group.

She'll brighten anyone's day and start any party.

"Thank you, Nora. I couldn't have asked for more." Pyrrha smiled.

"Just get me my candy!" Nora smirked.

Then, Pyrrha turned and huffed.

She CAN do this!

It's simple.

It's easy.

Jaune will be okay with this little surprise.

He's cute.

He's understanding.

He's friendly.

**Knock-knock**

"He's here!" Pyrrha heaved in terror.

"Ren! Go distract him!" Pyrrha quickly commanded.

Ren looked up from his book, then to Nora, who shrugged with an unsurprised smirk.

Rolling his eyes, he got up from his bed, walked passed a shaking Pyrrha and went out the door with a shut.

Using this extra time to calm down, Pyrrha motioned Nora to come over to listen in with her.

Sighing, Nora joined Pyrrha as they listened to what Ren's doing with Jaune at the other side of the door.

"Hello, Jaune. Are you here to take Pyrrha to the movies?"

"..."

"You ARE aware that it's for couples, right?"

"..!"

"You didn't know? You only judged the movie by its title?"

"..."

"I'm sure it's fine, Jaune. Just make sure to enjoy yourself."

"..."

"I already know you'll do your best to make Pyrrha happy too."

"..."

"Alright alright. She's in here."

Pyrrha flinched. She was still digesting what Ren just relayed. She just can't help but feel blessed for having Jaune as a boyfriend.

Meanwhile Nora was snickering and elbowing her.

Without hesitation, Pyrrha then opened the door.

Looking past Ren, there he was.

The boy that made life in Beacon absolutely worth it.

The boy that drove away her loneliness and replaced it with love and affection.

He wore a small, black open zipper hoodie, orange vest and dark jeans.

Simple sneakers and a backpack.

Yellow headphones hung from his neck.

Walking up past Ren, Pyrrha smiled as she looked down at the boy she loved.

The boy looked up with a smile too.

Without another word, the boy took Pyrrha by the hand and led her off to the movies.

Pyrrha couldn't be anymore excited for this night.

Watching the couple walk off, Nora spoke next to Ren. "Wow… Jaune's short... Like REALLY short."

"A head shorter than you, Ruby as well." Ren commented.

"Kinda like a 13 year old... Think anyone will look at them funny?" Nora err'd.

"Jaune's 17. They'll be fine... Just as long as no one calls the police." Ren sighed as he went back into their room.

"Maybe they'll see them as brother and sister!" Nora suggested as she closes the door.

"That's... one way of putting it." Ren shrugged.

JNPR's door closed with another shut.

* * *

Pyrrha covered her flushed face in embarrassment, with both hands

It was a complete disaster.

It was supposed to be simple.

Go to the movies with Jaune.

Get drinks and popcorn.

Get to the theater.

Then proceed to nudge Jaune into the mood.

And now...

Looking to the side, Pyrrha saw a VERY engrossed Jaune nibbling on the popcorn.

Pyrrha sighed in defeat.

She should have expected this in the first place.

Especially with what she heard in the movie lobby after they came inside.

"Hey, that kid's adopted."

"Don't just suddenly say that, it's rude."

"What? It's true! I mean, the kid's a blonde. There's not even any resemblance!"

"You're an idiot. With that hot bod, it's more obvious that she had an affair."

"Both of you are insensitive idiots. It's obvious that those two are dating."

"What?" "The fuck?"

"Dude. Isn't it like... illegal to date minors?"

"Wait wait wait. She could be his aunt though..."

"Step aunt?"

"Maybe."

"Shit. She's looking over here."

"Quick. Pretend that we're talking about video games and beer."

And that's not even including all the stares she and Jaune got. All those eyes watching her, judging.

And of course, Jaune didn't notice any of it, as he was too happy holding hands with her and skipping like a school kid.

And now it's the middle of the movie and Jaune's too preoccupied with watching it.

And Pyrrha's being too nice to bother him.

So much for 'sucking faces.'

But wait...

Jaune's 17.

So... it'd be silly to worry about what people say about them.

Pyrrha perked up in relief.

What people say doesn't matter. What does matter is that she's right here by Jaune's side.

But now she just needs to be bold enough to even TRY to kiss him.

She's been waiting months for this without even realizing it.

She knew that Jaune's never going to follow through.

So she'll just have to take matters into her own hands, being a leader after all.

Taking a deep breath, Pyrrha mentally prepared herself.

Meanwhile Jaune was quietly enjoying his popcorn and the movie.

Pyrrha stared at Jaune as he did.

She stared at his aloof face, his messy hair, his almost childish atmosphere.

His cute buttered lips. They looked so tempting.

Jaune looked so sweet and adorable.

Pyrrha felt her face warm up and held her breath.

Uneasily, she contemplated on how she's going to do this.

She could just wait for Jaune to turn and then take the opportunity.

Or... She could tap him and just take him right there.

Or... Be a coward and wait for the movie to end and go back to Nora and tell her how uneventful this date was.

NO!

She can do this!

She's the 4 time Mistral champion!

She's the leader of team Juniper!

She's the most popular athlete in Remnant at the moment!

Something like kissing should be child's play for Pyrrha!

Frowning with determination, Pyrrha shook her fists once for confidence.

Looking down from her seat, Pyrrha noticed that she and Jaune were the only people in the theater.

Perfect.

All that's left is to do the deed.

Pyrrha felt her heart thumping erratically, either from stress or excitement.

Her cheeks were heating up.

And her hands were shaking.

Exhaling, Pyrrha ever so slightly inched to the side, closer to Jaune's seat, pretending to be composed and watching the movie.

Closer and closer, Pyrrha's heartbeat thumped and thumped.

Sweat beaded on her forehead.

She was so nervous.

But now's not the time to wimp out.

She knew better than to be some submissive damsel.

She CAN do this!

"Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha whipped her head in alert.

In the dim light, Jaune was staring at her with worried eyes.

Pyrrha's heart leaped.

Jaune looked so cute and innocent.

He was so short that she won't blame anyone for mistaking him for a kid.

In fact, it even excited Pyrrha in a way that she'd never expected.

The mere fact that she'll be the one to take away Jaune's first kiss thrilled her.

It was a guilty pleasure in a way. Not that Pyrrha will admit to just anyone.

Snapping from her thoughts, Pyrrha saw Jaune had tilted his head and was staring at her with a small frown.

He was giving her no mercy and Pyrrha was embarrassed to know that she loves it.

But she remembers that she needed to talk.

Thinking fast, Pyrrha spoke. "Uh..."

'Come on, Nikos. You can do better.'

"I'm fine, Jaune. Just enjoy the movie." Pyrrha gave a crooked smile.

She wanted to face palm right then and there.

However, Jaune looked unconvinced.

He looked as though he knew something was definitely bothering Pyrrha.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha kept her nervous smile. "Is something wrong?"

She could do it. Right then and there.

He was practically begging for it!

'He's looking at you and his lips are right there!'

His soft, soft lips...

Pyrrha lost all feeling in her legs.

She was trembling as she and Jaune had a staring contest.

Her mind was a minefield.

'Justdoit!Justdoit!Justdoit!'

Without thinking, Pyrrha didn't even notice that she was inching closer and closer to Jaune.

When she did, she immediately paused and blushed red.

And as just she was about to pull out, Jaune had closed his eyes and was also moving closer. His lips were puckered.

Pyrrha started to panic.

She didn't really know what to do here.

Her mind was filled with two thoughts.

Kiss him now or chicken out.

She could listen to her instincts or listen to her innocent conscience.

And then, a miracle happened.

"JUST FUCKING KISS HIM ALREADY!" A voice blasted into her ears.

It was the movie at its highest climax.

But because of it, Pyrrha's mind jumped.

And passion overtook her.

Without a second thought, Pyrrha grabbed Jaune by the head and pulled him forward, locking her lips with his.

The feeling was electric.

The hairs on her neck stood up.

She was getting goose bumps on her arms.

But she didn't even notice as she closed her eyes and immersed herself in Jaune's lips.

Her tongue wrestled with Jaune's, and her's was winning.

She gave him no time to recover as she ravished away his lips.

She pulled away very rarely to give time for breath. Even when she did, Pyrrha quickly went back to taking Jaune's lips.

After a while, Pyrrha grew unsatisfied with the moment.

All the hormones in her head yelled at her to do something.

And without another thought, Pyrrha let go of Jaune's head and whisked him over to her seat.

Getting him to straddle her lap, Pyrrha saw Jaune breathing heavily and his face was deeply embarrassed, with his trembling hands feebly trying to cover his face. His whole body was shaking.

That only served to stroke the fire in Pyrrha's heart.

Pyrrha gently grabbed his wrists to pull them down, revealing the quivering, red-faced boy before her.

She smiled with eyes fit for a predator, more than happy with the prize they've won.

Pyrrha's arms wrapped their way around Jaune's small frame, pulling him forward towards her.

She conquered his lips once more.

The whole scene was bizarre.

A teenage girl with a small minor straddling her lap, hugging him with tenderness, kissing him with passion.

Without any context, people would call the police on the spot.

But luckily for Pyrrha, they were alone.

And the movie was still going for a long time.

They have plenty of time to enjoy themselves before anyone could find them.

* * *

"Hey look, it's that woman again."

"The kid's on her back. Ha, told ya she's his mom."

"*grumble* Worst bet I took..."

"You've done worse. You know that."

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was walking out of the theater with a content smile and a mild blush.

All of her worries and insecurities had vanished in the last hour or so.

And it's all thanks to the boy she's carrying on her back.

Love can work wonders on a girl like Pyrrha.

It can provide JUST the right motivation.

Now she just needs to get back to Beacon and get Jaune to bed.

Imagine her surprise that Jaune fainted just before she was finished.

Pyrrha gave a small smile as she felt the boy on her back still shivering.

'Not bad for a first time,' Pyrrha thought to herself.

Without another word, Pyrrha stepped out into the serene night with the boy on her back quietly asleep.

But not before buying Nora her candy.

* * *

Ren looked up from his book to see that Pyrrha was back... with Jaune peacefully asleep on her back.

He watched as Pyrrha tossed a mixed bag of candy to a sleeping Nora, who ran out of energy not long after Pyrrha and Jaune left.

"I take it the movie was as you expected?" Ren offhandedly asked.

"More than expected." Pyrrha replied with a warm cheek and smile. She had already tucked Jaune into bed.

"You didn't watch the movie?" Ren then asked, going back to his book. He was almost done with it.

"Not at all." Pyrrha casually confessed, taking off her shoes as she stood by her closet.

"... How was it?" Ren inquired, curious.

"It was... different." Pyrrha struggled to find the words.

"Take this to the grave?" Ren raised a brow.

"I'm sure Jaune won't mind if details slip by..." Pyrrha had finished changing into her pajamas and was on her bed, laying down and twirling her hair.

"I'm sure he won't." Ren blandly muttered, closing his book.

Putting away said book, Ren reoriented towards Pyrrha with a pillow in his lap. "Shoot."

Pyrrha cracked a smile.

She was so grateful to have Jaune as a partner... and boyfriend. As with Ren and Nora as teammates.

How much farther Pyrrha wants to go... is something she'll want to figure out later on. When she thinks Jaune is ready.

* * *

Author's Note: This is a one shot. Again.

Many many many thanks to my editor for this one shot, TheWindWakersDream. Honestly, he's the best editor I've got at the moment. He managed to find so much more mistakes than I would've found. He's got some good stuff too. I was honestly entertained when I've been reading his work.

Look. I am still a human. And I am laughing to myself right now writing this note.

To be honest, I had NO idea where this idea of a shota!Jaune came from. But what I can say is that this romance is partially based off of Persona 3 PSP's Romance Route of Minako Arisato and Ken Amada. Shotacons enjoy.

But yeah, shota!Jaune is based off of Ken Amada. Except for the headphones and backpack. That was something off of some web comic I saw with this little girl listening to music. Looked cute, added it in for the cute factor. And because headphones are so damn cool.

Now before you go off at me and say that I'm a lazy pitiful excuse of an author for not releasing Mute Arc Chapter 9, I want to tell you that I'm almost done with it and will be releasing it soon (Trademarked).

AND I have a planned outline for a Persona!Lie Ren fanfic coming. Another one-shot though. There's not enough information about Ren and his family to write off of. The Persona fic is definitely because of my recent influence from Persona Q, 3, 4, and 5. (P5ProtagonistSkatingOnAsphaltBitchI'mFabulous . jpg) Goddamn Persona's so badass. Oh yeah. And there's this cool Persona 3 x High School DXD fanfiction called "A Demon Among Devils." It gives a damn good indepth analysis in the Persona universe's Persona System and the whole human unconsciousness, philosophy of Death and Choice, and belief in Gods, Fallen Angels, and Demons. It just plays out so well. I love it. So much that I'm using it for research in said Lie Ren fanfiction.

Let's see... what else to say... Oh yeah. Persona 5 Hype! That's going to be fun. So is Devil Survivor 2: OverClocked. Buying that for my 3DS.

Hmm... Maybe I could mix together Persona, Megami Tensei, and Devil Survivor into the Persona!Lie Ren Fanfic. Food for thought.

I have burned the incense and said the daily prayer for our dearly departed. I mustn't name who he is for the petals have scattered. Amen.

Until then, this is destinyTail0 signing off! Stay frosty!


End file.
